Ruby in Club Penguin
by glockengeek
Summary: This is just small adventures of my penguin Ruby in Club Penguin. Most of them are true stories that happened to me in Club Penguin!
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby on Club Penguin**

**Ok I admit I'm technically copying Hipengy, but his story is a really good idea and weird things happen to me all the time, except I'm not a slut, and yet I have weird adventures including boys.**

Hi I'm Ruby – actually my names Gillian Ruby on CP because of a huge backstory (actually it's quite small) but for some reason penguins just call me Ruby. Like, they could call me gill or my whole name but no, they call me Ruby. Anyway this is a story of possibly the weirdest and most desperate guy ever. I forgot his name, but I'm telling you, he was weird. And he got his friend to play along too!

I think I was hanging around town in a sweatshirt and a brown wig, and suddenly this one weird guy came up to me and started hearting.

"Ew." I said. I moved but he followed me. So I started running and he started chasing me and hearted at the same time. He kept asking me if he could be my buddy but I always said no. Even if I use my spy phone to teleport to the life house from the ice burg he'd find me! What a dumb stalker!

So I ran to my igloo. I saw Bellspirit, my sister and she was like, "Hey wazzup?" Suddenly the stalker dude came in, hearting and going mad.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"I don't know!!!!" I yelled. So we ran to her igloo. She wasn't a member and had a small igloo. I sat in a corner next to her blue puffle.

"Is that," she started. She narrowed her eyes at me, "your boyfriend?"

"No." I was quick to respond.

"Than how come he's hearting and chasing?" She asked.

"I have no clue. But he's stalking me." Suddenly he came through the window. And another came behind him.

They both hearted and the other dude said, "Hey! I heart her!" And the other was like, "But I hearted her first!" But they started a contest to who could heart me more. One was on either side of me. I was trapped! But my sister whispered, "Meet me at the sports shop!" And disappeared. So I took out my HQ phone and tapped the sports shop icon. Once I was there, she pulled me into a dressing room with a bag full of boys clothes.

"Pretend you're a boy and maybe they'll go away!" She yelled. Then she ran away. So I painted myself black and put on the blond spiky wig and a jacket with boys sunglasses. I came out and guess what? They were already there. Of course they know who I was because of the weird name underneath me. But one was like, "Ew!" And ran as far away as his little dumb flippers would take him. But the first one ran into a stall and put on a girls wig and a dress and came out in pink. He started hearting me again.

"Ew!" I shouted. So I changed back to my other clothes and he yelled, "Are you really a girl? How could you!" Then he ran off. Psycho person!

I walked back to my sisters igloo and she said, "Are they gone?"

"Yup!"


	2. Being a Cat

The Day I was a Cat

So one day I saw my friend Abigail being a dog in the forest. There were two other penguin, Ratatilli and Kyle. They were dressed in the popular fashion – gangsta, Ratatilli with a brown wig, sunglasses, and a sweatshirt. Kyle with blonde spiked hair, sunglasses and a sweatshirt. They were both painted black, and Abigail was black with black shoes on and a side ponytail. She's not really a member but she won a lot. So anyway, they were throwing her chew toys, and I came up and was like, "Are you a dog?" And she was like, "Yep." Then she chased her toy, thrown by Kyle. Then they went to the cove, with me following. I was like, "go get that toy abby!" And then Ratatilli took her to the coffee shop. But I didn't know that, at first.

I found that out when I tried using the find icon with Abby, but she wasn't there! So I searched everywhere until I found her in the coffee shop, and I was like, "Why did you delete me?" But she said, "rarf." So I asked her to be my buddy. When she said yes, I was like, "Yay!" And she was like, "Arf!" And then Kyle left. But Ratatilli went upstairs to the bookroom to catch her toy, then they went to the ice rink.

I didn't know that either but this time I could find Abby!

Well she and Ratitilli were watching a death match coffee game when Abby saw a squirl. It was chaos! She ran right into the game and grabbed it and Ratitilli screamed, "NO! Bad dog!" And I yelled, "No Abby! Don't eat the squirt!" Darn I misspelled squirl!

"Put it down!" Ratatilli commanded. Abby dropped it.

"Good girl!"

"Arf!"

Than I started petting Abby on the head, and that must have pissed Ratitilli off 'cause she took her to the stage. At first I didn't know that either, because I forgot to use the find feature again.

Don't worry I found her.

But I came up with an idea. A glorious plan! Well, actually I didn't know where it would lead, but I was going to be a cat!

I put on the cool cat hat that I won and put on the pilot goggles for cool cat eyes, than I turned black. Than I ran into the stage and cried, "Meow!" in the best cat impersonation ever. Abby went along with it because she ran from the front row seat she and Ratatilli were sitting in and started barking and growling at me. I ran around the stage, which was really hard because it was the quest of the golden puffle stage, and you couldn't go straight from one side to the other, because the little bridge in the stream that cuts it in half is broken. So I ran across the large bridge and was stuck at the other side for a while while Abby barked at me from the river. Than she started crossing the bridge.

"No! Bad dog!" Ratatilli yelled.

But Abby ignored her and kept barking and growling at me.

"That's it!" Ratatilli yelled. "Wow it went that far?" I said quietly to myself. Then she practically screamed at Abby, "I'm leaving you! I want the cat!" But when she tried to get me to follow her, I didn't budge.

"Come on kitty!" She cooed.

"No! Abby is my buddy!" Plus I felt bad for her. She was on the bridge throwing squeaky toys to herself. Than she got bored and shoved them into the river.

"Kitty! Come on!" She demanded. I still didn't move. Than she was like, "Fine! I don't need a pet! They are trouble and waist my time!" She stormed out of there.

"Yay! I'm a stray!" Abby exclaimed.

"Me too!" I shouted.

"Arf!"

"Meow!"

Than we had an animal conversation. Suddenly Ratatilli was back, "I'm serious! I'm leaving and not coming back!"

"Arf!" "Meow!"

"Never coming back! Ever!" Than she left.

"Whew!" I sighed. "Let's go to the forest!" Abby suggested. "Before she comes back!"

So we ran for our lives. Soon we were in the forest, and Abby suggest the lower left hand corner for shelter. Than I ate some snow. Than she caught a dear. Than I climbed up a tree and got stuck. Abby got me down. Than she said, "Your igloo!" So we went to my igloo, which was a cozy/Halloween/Christmas Gingerbread house including purple couches, a TV and a frozen fish bowl.

I tried reaching in to get the fish but it was frozen. So Abby poured worm water on it and it started melting. Than I got the fish and went to my 'secret kitchen.' Which is really the box dimension behind a fake Halloween house.

I ripped open a floating box and ate fish. One floated away and Abby caught it. Than Abby caught a floating dear. Than we discovered that if you threw a squeaky toy it floats up and down and suddenly falls. So we're hung up on that for a while. Than I had to leave.

Yeah, it was really weird. But it was fun! Better than the time I was training to be a ninja- well that's a different story.


	3. Never Adopt

Being a mwammy is hard

Today I was so bored I decided to come here. The pet shop. It really was a hassle! But I managed to find a little girl in the corner with short blond hair and a school-like uniform.

"Wello!"

"I pick u!" I said. That's wut ur sposed ta do, right?

"Way way!" She yelled. Than I added her to my buddy list.

"My igloo!" I said.

"Ok!" She said. We both left and there we were, my cozy igloo. Than she said, "Gos get sista!" And I said, "Ok! Brb!" So I was off, back to the pet shop. So I entered and there was no one. No one at all! So I came back.

She looked at me as I entered my igloo through the gingerbread door.

"I can't find anyone!" I confessed. Than she started crying. "It's ok!" I said. No it wasn't.

"Why don't you come with me?" I asked.

"Where?"

"Pet shop!"

"Ok!"

So we both went to the plaza and ran to the pet shop. But hey! There was someone there! Two kids. A girl named Flappy and a boy names Fry Oil. Wow, his parents really did hate him to put him up for adoption and name him _Fry Oil._ My luck! No one wanted Flappy! Yet.

"Hello!" I said the exact same time some pink penguin with a weird yellow shirt came in.

"Aww! I pick you!" She said.

"Hey! I picked her first!" I said. The pet shop owner came to us and said, "Stop it! Your scaring her!" Because Flappy ran to the corner scared.

"Your so cute! I pick you!" The penguin said. "Hey!" I yelled. Than Flappy said, "Mwammy!" and went with that penguin. Unfortunately the little girl that I already adopted (it didn't show her name, only P8809002 so I'm going to call her right now Angel because later she dressed like an angel) really wanted Flappy as a sister and started crying. I walked over to Fry Oil.

"How about him?" I asked.

"No."

"Okay…" So I just stood there for five minutes doing nothing while Angel ran around crying and wailing. Suddenly Flappy came back. She ran over to me. Than the penguin (I forgot her name too so I'm going to call her Lissy) came over and said, "Huney why did you leave?" Than Flappy said, "Mwammy!" to me.

"What?" Lissy yelled. Than Flappy added me and I took Angel and Flappy to my house. Angel ran in there first, and by the time I walked through the door she was gone.

"Where sista go?" Flappy asked.

"Uh…" I checked the find icon. She was at the box dimension! Unfortunately, when I first walked in I took the box away. So she came back, saying, "Look behind the TV! Boxy! Boxy!" And Flappy was like, "Where?" They searched everywhere before I took it back out. Than Angel jumped in. "Oh no…" I thought. Flappy jumped in after her. So I had no choice but to follow.

They were both looking over the edge, like "woah!" And I was like, "get away from there!" So I dragged them back out into the house.

"Boxy so cool!" Flappy laughed.

I noticed I had mail. Oh, someone wanted to be my friend. Ok!

Suddenly Lissy showed up.

"YOU TOOK HER FROM ME GIVE HER BACK!" She yelled.

"But-" I argued.

"ITS MINE!" Lissy yelled.

"Mwammy I'm scared!" Flappy cried.

"Mwammy!" Yelled Angel.

"Listen I didn't do anything-" I complied.

"LITERALLY YOU TOOK HER!" She yelled.

"Mwammy!" Angel demanded.

"I didn't she came to me!" I yelled.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Lissy threatened.

"I can't it's her choice-"

"So?" Lissy asked.

"MWAMMY!" Angel screamed.

"So if she's unhappy she won't come to you!" I complied.

"SO? PICK HER UP, GIVE HER TO ME OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" But Lissy screamed, "YOU WILL FIND OUT WHEN YOU DON'T GIVE HER TO ME!!!"

"Flappy!" I yelled, "Do you want to go to her?"

"No!" Flappy gulped.

"Exactly!" I said to Lissy.

"Just give her to me or else!" She said. "Or else what?" I asked again. Obviously she really didn't know because Lissy just ran out and slammed the door.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" Angel stammered.

"Why?" I asked. "Boxy won't work!" Angel said. The portal in the box had faded away. Sometimes it just doesn't work! But how do you explain that to a three year old?

"Doesn't know what to say…" Flappy panted. So I got Angel to stay for a few more days so I could teach Flappy how to talk. But suddenly Angel left. She went to the Pet Shop! But Flappy left that moment too. She literally left, not that she's going somewhere. So I went to the pet shop and I begged her to come home.

Suddenly a guy name Danned C came over and ruined everything! He said, "Day care at my place!"

Suddenly Angel disappeared. I knew exactly were she went and went there too. I walked for ten minutes yelling, "Angel! Angel come back!" It's too late, I thought, she's probably already there.

Finally I found the igloo. I walked inside and there were small bean-bag chairs and a chalkboard and a play room.

There was no one in the day care except Angel and the Danned C kid. I begged her, "Please Angel! Come back!"

"No."

"Please!"

Suddenly Danned C came up and said, "Please go with your mwama."

"No."

Than she left.

"I'm sorry," Danned C said.

"It's ok," I said, checking the find icon. "She's at the box dimension!" I yelled.

"How'd she get there?" he asked. But I was already running to my igloo.

I ran into the box, and I saw her in different clothes. She – or he – was wearing scuba gear.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Huh?" He asked. "Who are you?" I checked my buddy list. She wasn't there any more. I looked back up. He was gone! And I never saw Angel or Flappy again. It was not fun.

I never want to adopt EVER again. It's a pain and all the kids want to do is cause trouble.


End file.
